


Я тебя защищу

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джиму снятся кошмары</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я тебя защищу

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2013

– Мамочка! – плачет маленький Джим, путаясь в бесконечном одеяле и сбившихся простынях. Вокруг него — темнота и жар, он очень хочет выбраться наружу, но у него не выходит. – Мамочка! – зовет он с отчаяньем и страхом, его личико уже все мокрое от слез.

– Джимми? – свет в комнате загорается: на пороге стоит Сэм, все еще держа руку на выключателе. Он сонный, он хмурится и трет глаза, пытаясь не щуриться. Но после ночной темноты электрический свет слишком яркий, и у Сэма ничего не получается. Только он знает, что иначе Джим не успокоится, поэтому терпит.

Мальчик подходит к кровати младшего брата, откидывает в сторону одеяло и распутывает закрутившуюся вокруг ножек простыню. Наклоняется, обнимая Джима, а тот повисает на нем, как маленькая обезьянка, сжимая цепкими пальчиками мятую футболку, и хнычет, пряча лицо у брата на плече. Сэму тяжело, и он садится на постель.

– Ну что такое, – бормочет он, – что случилось...

Его слова не значат ничего, ему просто нужно что-нибудь говорить, потому что звук его голоса внушает Джиму чувство безопасности. И почти сразу младший брат начинает затихать, уже просто шмыгая носом, а не плача. Его тельце дрожит, и Сэм бережно обнимает его, осторожно, но крепко, отчаянно желая забрать, стереть из памяти Джима все, что могло его так напугать.

Джиму — три, Сэму — восемь. Сэм заботится о брате, когда мамы нет дома — практически всегда. Приходит к нему утром, откликается на его зов, кормит, одевает, помогает. Но в такие тяжелые ночи Джим все равно каждый раз зовет маму. 

– Мне больно, – жалобно говорит Джимми. Голос его звучит глухо, слова почти невнятны — он слишком сильно прижимается к брату. Футболка Сэма местами уже влажная от впитавшихся слез, и он беспокойно гладит Джима по голове, бережно и ласково перебирая мягкие светлые прядки. Волосики спутались от тревожного сна, а теплая фланелевая рубашка задралась, и Сэм одергивает ее, прикрывая спинку и живот брата. Джим этого даже не замечает, продолжая всхлипывать, но уже практически успокоившись. Зато он начинает икать, как всегда случается от долгих слез.

– Что больно? – участливо спрашивает Сэм, не переставая поглаживать Джима, только теперь уже по спинке.

– Больно, – тихо и упрямо повторяет тот, не выпуская из пальцев футболку брата. Сэм уже привык. Он перехватывает Джима поудобнее и понадежнее, с трудом поднимается на ноги и, покачиваясь, несет его в свою комнату. Сэм не любит оставлять брата одного в его спальне после кошмаров.

Джим роняет голову Сэму на плечо, и мальчик чувствует каждый его выдох: шею опаляет дыханием, а потом почти сразу в том же месте становится прохладно — Джим вдыхает. И снова. И снова. Ритм сбивается, когда Джим, вспомнив сон, хнычет и крепче сжимает пальчики, в этот раз с тканью футболки цепляя и Сэмову кожу около ключицы. Старший брат морщится и закусывает губу, не желая издать и звука — он знает, что Джим не специально. Ему просто нужно постричь ноготки. Днем Сэм обязательно сделает это. 

В его комнате горит стоящая на прикроватной тумбочке настольная лампа, аккуратно освещая предметы теплым, мягким оранжевым светом. Сэм наклоняется над своей кроватью, пытаясь спустить брата на нее, но тот не отпускает, испуганно дергается и отчаянно цепляется за Сэма, стараясь обхватить его и ногами. Джим ощутимо лупит брата пятками по бокам, тот шипит, но даже не вскрикивает, лишь покорно прижимает к себе Джимми, опускаясь на постель вместе с ним на руках. Вслепую нащупывает одеяло, укрывается, пряча под ним съежившегося на груди младшего брата. 

Он сейчас все расскажет. Главное, не гасить свет, а то Джимми напугается и снова начнет плакать, поэтому Сэм оставляет светильник без внимания. У него нет ночника, ведь он уже почти взрослый, а Джимов остался в другой комнате. 

– Там был о-огонь, – еле слышно начинает Джим. – Его б-было мно-ого, лампочки и огонечки све-етились и мигали и было страшно, все бег-гали и крича-али, – он прерывисто вздыхает, делая паузу. Сэм кладет ладонь ему на макушку, спускает на спинку, успокаивающе поглаживая прямо через одеяло и даже так чувствует, как быстро колотится маленькое сердце.

– Тш-ш-ш, – шепчет он. – Все хорошо.

– Я еду куд-да-то, меня хватают, царап-пают, я тоже кричу и плачу, а потом громко «БУМ» и огонь в окне, и больно, и плачу, и страшно, Джордж, Джордж, нет! – восклицает Джим, вскидываясь, а Сэм напрягается и часто-часто моргает, прогоняя непрошеные, резко навернувшиеся слезы. Он знает, что видит Джимми в своих кошмарах.

Сэм всегда просит брата рассказать, что ему снилось, потому что тому станет легче, но зато ему самому становится тяжело и горько. Мама только один раз успокаивала Джима, а наутро была странная-странная, смотрела так, будто не глаза у нее, а стекляшки пустые. И на все смотрела, только не на Джимми. Сэм на нее очень зол до сих пор. Он ее любит, но все равно сердится. 

Ему невыносимо каждый раз слышать, как погибает папа — пусть героической и славной смертью, но погибает. Это гораздо важнее всех медалей, которые мама, получив, даже не поставила на камин, а спрятала в самый нижний ящик самого дальнего комода. Сэм забрал папину награду себе, еще когда ему было шесть — переложил в Тайное Место, но мама даже не заметила пропажи. 

Ему невыносимо, но он все равно слушает, потому что он большой и сильный, а Джим — маленький и слабый, его надо защищать. Особенно от ночных кошмаров. Особенно от таких. Джим даже не знает, что именно видит во снах, и Сэм не уверен, радоваться этому или нет. 

Папа был добрым, хорошим. Он бы Джиму понравился, думает Сэм, а Джим понравился бы папе. 

Джимми пригрелся, растекся по груди брата. Лежит, почти не держит, расслабив кулачки, и все еще бормочет себе под нос, рассказывая Сэму, что снилось. Прислушавшись, Сэму разбирает совсем немного:

– Мальчик... – тихонько произносит Джим, проваливаясь в сон. – Мальчик... острые уши...

Сэм трет лицо, избавляясь от подсохших слез, которые неприятно тянут щеки, и улыбается: Джиму приснился эльф. Конечно, это мог быть вулканец — Сэм видел таких в учебниках — но вулканцев Джимми точно еще не встречал, так что это точно был эльф. И это очень хорошо, что Джим о нем вспомнил сейчас, засыпая — это значит, что он сейчас увидит светлый сон про мальчика с острыми ушами. 

– Сладких снов, Джимми, – шепчет Сэм и целует брата в вихрастую светлую макушку. – Спи.


End file.
